


Nights Such As These

by addieXavier



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addieXavier/pseuds/addieXavier
Summary: Hei-Ran's remembrance of love in the past and the love she sees in the future.
Relationships: Hei-Ran/Junsik (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Nights Such As These

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd do a fanfic of what Junsik and Hei-Ran might've been in the past (maybe) and little Rangshi family moments.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading heaps and enjoy!

Rain in the Fire Nation often was accompanied by roars of thunder and flashes of lightning, the type of thunderstorms that could shake the ground if wanted. Hei-Ran was not sure what was it that had woke her that night, whether it was the rumbling sounds from the storm or the tiny footsteps running outside the hallway of their bedroom.

Hei-Ran sat up, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dimly-lit room. She lit up the candle beside the bed, then eyes on the door of the bedroom. She could make up a moving shadow underneath the door, as it slowly creaked open and her eyes focused on a small figure standing by the doorway leading into the room, and she smiled softly.

“Rangi, what are you doing up this late?” She asked the three-year-old softly, careful not to wake her sleeping husband beside her.

“Can’t sleep.” Came her daughter’s whisper from the doorway where she was standing.

It didn’t escape Hei-Ran’s eyes of the subtle way in which the young girl’s body was trembling. She immediately realized what the matter was, swiftly got out of bed and went to the girl.

“Oh sweetheart, did the storm scared you?” She asked, crouching so she was eye levelled to her. The little girl nodded, and the woman opened her arms.

“Come here.”

A sudden flash along with thunder, made the young girl crashed to her immediately, Rangi hid into her mother’s embrace, while Hei-Ran catches her in a tight hug to reassure her. Her hand alternate between rubbing and patting the young firebender’s back, leaving few kisses on the side of her head.

“It’s just a little storm, Rangi.”

“But it’s loud.” Mumbled through Hei-Ran’s red nightgown.

“I know. I promise, it’ll go away.”

After the thunder died down, the girl pulled back and those dark bronze eyes she had inherited from Hei-Ran stared back at her. “Mom, can I sleep with you and dad tonight?”

Hei-Ran was very stern and keen on teaching Rangi about discipline, even if it was just about sleeping in a separate bed than they were, but judging on how the storm tonight and not wanting it to be a long session for discussion, she lets out a soft sigh and nodded her head softly.

Hei-Ran placed an arm around her daughter’s back and the other just below her backside, before lifting her and proceeded walking back to bed. “But only for tonight, alright?”

“Promise.” Rangi replied, tiredly rubbing her eyes.

“That’s my brave little tiger.” She pressed a kiss to the little girl’s forehead.

She gently placed Rangi on the mattress and the girl immediately slipped into the space in between both parents, burrowing her way under the warm blankets. The headmistress winced as the mattress shifted a little more than she expected when she sat down, which stirred Junsik awake.

“Hei-Rannie?” He called and she felt a light blush crept into her cheeks of the nickname he would only use when they were together. Before she could say anything, Junsik turns around to be greeted by two pairs of bronze eyes looking at him. Confused with eyebrows raised, at first, but softens as he sees their daughter.

“Well, who do we have here, dear?” Taking note of the tiny human in between them.

“Dad!” Rangi loudly called as she got a little excited.

“Shh, not so loud Rangi.” He gently hushed their daughter with an amused grin. “We don’t want to wake up the fire dragon now, do we?”

“Uh-huh.” The girl covers her mouth with two hands and shakes her head, then lets out a yawn. Junsik’s eyes and smile never left their only child and he landed a kiss on her forehead as she cosily lay in between them.

Rangi has always been closer with Junsik than Hei-Ran, the duo would spend time together that sometimes Hei-Ran knows their daughter always favoured her father more. So, it took Hei-Ran by surprise when the girl suddenly moved closer to her and nuzzled into her neck, and that feeling, that sensation of closeness with a piece that she shared with Junsik, a part of her that she loved, caused Hei-Ran’s heart to skip a beat. No doubt in her mind that Rangi was a cuddler, with a beautiful mind, soul, and heart, just like her father is.

“You know what they say, ‘Nothing beats snuggles with mom.’ right?” Junsik adds, laying on his left side, facing both of his favourite girls. He gave her a warm smile but it didn’t escape the tired look on Junsik’s face.

“I’m sorry, Jun. I know you had a long day today; I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Hei-Ran apologized as she repositions herself to lay on her right side, letting Rangi nuzzled comfortably closer to her. Junsik’s eyes never left hers, his hand went to cupped Hei-Ran’s cheek and his thumb gently caressing it, he then moves down to softly stroke their daughter’s raven hair, who was fast asleep in Hei-Ran’s hold.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” He said with a soft understanding tone. “I thought something serious happens, but when I saw you and Rangi, I’m just glad to know that everything’s alright. Besides, you rarely wake me up unless it’s an emergency or whenever you want…. you know.” Hei-Ran looked at him with a raised brow at his blank middle statement, the warm smile was now replaced with a wide teasing grin by her husband and once she understood what it meant; instant regret dawned on her as to why she didn’t put out the candle before laying back. Hei-Ran could feel her whole face started to burn.

She looked away, tried focusing on something else, as long as it wasn’t on the Fire Nation man. Who-she was sure, were amused to see how crimson her entire face was at this point. The man let out a soft giggle. “Even after all these years of our marriage, you still get nervous about _it_. I wouldn’t doubt if anyone in the Four Nations sees you as the pants in our relationship. But it’s only for me to see and know the real thing, right?”

“St…stop saying things like that out loud, Junsik! What if Rangi heard that?” She stuttered but said it with a controlled tone than she usually does, as to not disturb the sleeping toddler.

“She didn’t, our little tiger is sound asleep. Besides, it wasn’t that explicit, but if she did hear it, then she’ll know how her mother and father love each other, so very much.” He cheerfully and teasingly answered, but still received a death glare from his wife, before looking away again. He knew he screwed up whenever she did that.

“Hei-Rannie?” He softly called her nickname, trying to lift the anger out of her.

“What? I’m still mad.”

“I know you don’t like being teased like that, I’m sorry. But I do want to do something.” Junsik asked with a pleading voice that reminded her of Rangi’s, _like father, like daughter._ “May I?”

“Please, don’t do anything that I don’t approve. Especially with Rangi here.” Hei-Ran replied with a sigh.

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Okay.”

Hei-Ran looked back at him when he suddenly stayed quiet after she gave her approval. She noticed, he keeps exchanging his glances between her and their daughter. Then, Junsik gently took her left hand and placed it on Rangi’s sleeping body. As if telling her to feel the constant and deep breathing of their sleeping daughter and to feel the heat of his hand radiating on top of hers.

“This has been on my mind for a while now, especially whenever I looked at our daughter. Do you feel this? The breathing and living proof of our love.” His light bronze meeting her darker ones. “Even if we’re gone, our precious, ferocious little Rangi will always carry the flame of our love throughout eternity. A love that will forever flow.” He gently said with a warm smile, a smile Hei-Ran never got tired of seeing which carved her own.

This was one of few things Junsik was capable of doing, to leave her speechless with the quirkiness of his words and attitude that sometimes she feels he doesn’t even need to try. With her status in the Fire Army, then being a firebending instructor to the Avatar, she met a lot of people that she thought suited for her love life, including Kuruk. But none of them was like Junsik, he’s quiet, timid and sometimes cheeky with his teasing but somewhat wise, he’s even a few years younger than her, and compare to her spitfire personality—they were the opposite of one another, one that completed each other.

The lack of warmth of his hand on top of hers pulled her back to reality, as she saw him hovered over her and Rangi, careful trying balance himself and put out the flame of the candle behind her. Before settling himself again, he leaned closer to Hei-Ran’s left ear and whispered the words that always made her heart fluttered.

“I love you, Hei-Ran.” He quietly whispered.

“I love you too, Junsik.” Hei-Ran whispered back.

It seemed like a childish habit of theirs to mention each other’s real names at the end of it, but every time they did, it tends to give it a deeper meaning, to put a little weight on those words. The room was dimly-lit now, but she could swear she saw that soft, goofy smile that she had always adored on him. And she couldn’t help but remember how he had won her heart not too long ago. Back to _that_ gathering day of Clan Sei’naka a few years back, to accept a random dance with someone she barely knows, that turned her life around. It was through his eyes that she saw his heart. The gentleness, softness and also corniness of his character towards her.

Her thoughts were gone again when she felt a light, warm pressure on her forehead, it stayed there for a second, before she felt it lifting then moved to her lips which she instinctively returns it. Hei-Ran’s mind registered on what Junsik did and this time she was glad that the gestures were made in the dark, but she couldn’t help to let out a quiet laugh.

“You sappy idiot.” She softly said.

“ _Your_ sappy idiot.” He corrected with a light chuckle.

And really, Hei-Ran thought as she felt the warmth on top of her hand was back again and the warmth of their small child, she cannot think of anything better on a night like tonight. As she drifted off to sleep with two of her precious people with her, her last thoughts were of how complete her life had become, and how there was absolutely no way she would ever want to have it any other way.

Present Day

Whenever Hei-Ran came to drop by, it was always an amusing admiration towards her daughter and Kyoshi handling their little family, something that would often put a smile on her face and made her heart dropped to her stomach on some occasions. Because, even though Kyoshi had always been busy with her Avatar duties and Rangi being the pillar of support for her—they both did well in becoming domestic mothers of two unarguably adorable children.

Koko was their first, a four-year-old child that they brought home and who was fully cherished with their love. It took a while for the little girl to adapt to the love of her new family but when she did, it shed tears from both parents. A year later, came Kurama, an infant that needed a lot of justification from both mothers of his origins, which does explain the close resemblance of the boy’s features with Rangi’s. But the addition of a baby brother did make Koko opened up a lot more and as years go by, they both were loved and raised together as siblings by both Rangi and Kyoshi.

By the time Hei-Ran knew about her grandchildren, she knew that her daughter’s little family was going to be okay–all four of them, together in one picture. Along the years, Hei-Ran could see that by having Koko and Kurama in their lives had grounded Rangi’s and Kyoshi’s emotional core. For them to know that both children needed both parents’ love and care, the piece of the puzzle that was missing in their lives and hopefully being a new source of connection for the couple to keep growing stronger together.

It has been four years since, and Hei-Ran gave both Kyoshi and Rangi the heads up upon her visit but didn’t mention when. Hei-Ran was unprepared of the weather that day, upon arrival she was welcomed to the rainy, cold weather of Yokoya. The rain was pouring heavily along with the booming of thunder that comes along once a while. When she arrived at their house, she was greeted by a surprised look from her daughter who had flour on her shirt and some on the bridge of her nose.

“Mother, why didn’t you tell us you were coming today?” Rangi frenziedly asked, opening the door wider to let her inside.

“I was thinking of giving all of you a surprise visit. But it looks like the rain caught on to me first.” Hei-Ran replied.

As Hei-Ran made her way in, she saw Kyoshi disappeared only to return shortly with a towel after seeing her rain-trodden state. Kyoshi handed her the towel and they both guide the older woman to warm up by the fireplace. Passing through the kitchen, Kyoshi went in and she saw both Koko and Kurama sat on the countertop stirring a bowl of something, they carefully paused the stirring when Kyoshi starts talking. They both turn to look at Hei-Ran with gleaming eyes.

“Grandma!” Both children happily called as Kyoshi placed them down. Her two grandchildren quickly ran over to hug her.

Although many years had passed since her golden younger days, she was strong enough to hold the force of the two children. “Look at how big you both are.” Hei-Ran hugged and cooed at both Koko and Kurama.

Her peripheral vision could make out Rangi and Kyoshi shrugging and talking to each other, Kyoshi then walked back to the kitchen. Hei-Ran has always been lenient towards their children, a completely different person than when she was with them during their younger days. Even Sifu Atuat mentions how the firebender often spoils her grandchildren rotten whenever Kyoshi and Rangi weren’t around.

“Okay, settle down you two.” Rangi sternly said, luckily with both children easily complied. “Don’t you have something to help with, in the kitchen?” She asked, raising her brow.

“Oh, right!” Koko remembered their current task, taking Kurama’s hand and leading him with her. “Come on, Kurama.”

A smile made its way to Hei-Ran’s face, seeing how both her grandkids getting along well with each other.

“Where’s Kyoshi?” Hei-Ran asked as she sat down, followed by her daughter who sat in front of her.

“She’s just preparing some tea in the kitchen.” Rangi leisurely replied.

“You have the Avatar preparing tea?” The older woman questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, we were...it’s just...it’s not what you think.” Rangi shortly said when she was lost for words, feeling like her mother caught her slacking off than taking good care of the Avatar. Rangi cleared her throat and changed the subject. “So, what brings you here, mother?”

“Just visiting.” Hei-Ran gently uttered.

“That’s it?” She questioned, doesn’t look convinced at the older woman’s answer.

“You make it sound like I came here with a motive, Rangi.”

“Sometimes you do.” Rangi shrugged.

Hei-Ran gave a soft chuckled. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that. I just came to see how all of you were doing. You and Kyoshi seem…busy.” Hei-Ran stated as she points on the messiness of Rangi’s clothes and the flour on her face.

“We were baking something in the kitchen with the kids. Looks like we got a little carried away.” Rangi embarrassedly replied.

“I see. What about the children? How are they both doing?” Hei-Ran queried, interested to hear the snippets of her grandchildren’s lives.

“Well, Koko has been going to school and performed amazingly in her class. And Kurama,” The firebender let out a quiet laugh, thinking of the stubbornness of her son, who eagerly wants to go to school even when he’s not allowed. “…well, he’s being Kurama. But they both currently know how earth and fire bend. So, Kyoshi and I taught them a little bit of that, but we do make tight rules on them.”

“Bending? Both of them?” Hei-Ran asked. She was sure it was safe for the eight-year-old but she wasn’t so sure about the four-year-old.

“Yes.”

“But Kurama is only four.” Hei-Ran seriously stated.

“Yeah, he’s…he’s a quick learner.” Rangi softly said, when she saw the seriousness turns to worries. “Don’t worry, mother. Kyoshi and I got this, we would never teach them anything dangerous.” Rangi reassured.

It wasn’t the bending that upsets Hei-Ran. It was how fast time flies by. The hardest thing about seeing a child growing up was letting them in the first place. That was how she felt about Rangi, without a doubt she wished time would stop or slowed down for a moment, and now she wishes the same for her grandchildren. Although those wishes will _only_ be wishes, it didn’t escape the fact of how proud she was for the person, the mother that Rangi and Kyoshi had become for both Koko and Kurama. No matter what, she trusts their ability and motherly instinct raising their little benders.

“I know. They are both your children after all.” Hei-Ran softly said with a warm smile Rangi rarely sees she puts on.

As if on cue, Kyoshi came with a consistent supply of hot tea, along with the newly baked hotcakes and cookies their children help making. The combination of the smells and the feeling of warm by the fire, it was easy for Hei-Ran to forget about everything and appreciate the moment she has with them.

“Where are the kids?” Rangi then asked Kyoshi.

“I just told them to bring their blankets and pillows downstairs.” The Avatar replied.

A while later, came Koko and Kurama with pillows and blankets and place it in the living room, which made Hei-Ran raised her brows.

“Any special occasion?” Hei-Ran asked.

“No, it’s just something they love to do when it’s raining.” Her daughter softly explained with a smile.

“Yeah! And I help made hotcakes and cookies too!” The boy ebulliently.

“Yes, you sure did, buddy.” Rangi softly chuckled, she hugged the boy then tickles the four-year-old until he couldn’t take it, but she eventually let the boy go and leave a kiss on his cheek.

They all gathered and sat at in the living room, getting the full view of their yard that was dampened by the evening rain, that creates a few puddles of water here and there. Kyoshi offered Hei-Ran a cup of tea which she gladly accepts. Hei-Ran took a sip of the tea as well as Rangi and Kyoshi, while Koko and Kurama munch down whatever food they could see.

Soon after, the hotcakes and cookies were quickly finished, with both kids helped to place the empty plates on the dining table. After clean-up was done, they both join the adults who were back at sitting on their spot, Rangi sat next to Kyoshi and rested her head on her shoulder, Koko and Kurama sat in between them and Hei-Ran.

“Can you tell us a story, grandma?” Koko asked.

“Yeah!” Her brother agreed.

“What about I told you about your grandfather?” Hei-Ran suggests to both of her grandchildren. Hoping them to agree so that they’ll know more about him.

“Grandpa Junsik?” Both children asked simultaneously.

“That’s right.” Her daughter must have told stories about him too, and Hei-Ran was pleased to know she did. But there were still some that even Rangi did not know about. “Come here.” She called softly and both kids came closer to her. Koko was sitting next to her, while Kurama clambering onto her lap. Hei-Ran softly ruffled the boy’s hair and started her story from the first time she and Junsik met, with both Koko and Kurama, as well as Kyoshi and Rangi quietly listened.

The peaceful ambience was good for Hei-Ran, with Koko and Kurama dozing soundly around her on the blanket they brought earlier. She couldn’t help but smile at the view of her two around her, as she gently strokes their hair.

As the late evening drew into the night, with the rain not subsiding in the slightest Hei-Ran felt the sense of belonging. "I’ve prepared a room upstairs, mother," Rangi murmured to Hei-Ran as it got darker outside and the older woman nodded. She stood and watch how the two mothers handled their two children.

The softness of Kyoshi and Rangi as parents towards their children was one of a few that Hei-Ran adored. She saw how Rangi gently pick up Kurama and when the boy stirred, she would continuously rub his back and gently rocked their body until she was sure that he was fast asleep again, then letting him rest his head on her shoulder. The same goes with Kyoshi, her lack of not having parents, didn’t stop her from being a great one. Kyoshi would slowly slip her hands under Koko’s arms and gently lifted her, the girl would be half awake for a while but then leaned on her mother’s shoulder. As they all walked upstairs, Hei-Ran decided to follow from behind, to capture the view of both children quietly sleeping while being carried by their mothers. A view she will treasure dearly.

Midnight came and as Hei-Ran expected, the rain did not subside that night with few light claps of thunder outside. Hei-Ran decided to check on her granddaughter and grandson, worried if the storm might scare them the way it used to scare Rangi. But as she walked past each and one of the rooms, neither Koko nor Kurama was there.

As Hei-Ran walked past the master bedroom, the crack open of the door stopped her tracks. Hei-Ran was pretty sure the children were with their mothers, but she couldn't help to poke her head into the room. Her heart jumped to her throat at the sight of them cuddling around Koko's and Kurama’s small bodies. Koko was sleeping facing Kyoshi and Kurama was nuzzling closer to Rangi. Both children sandwiched warmly between their moms, the blanket wrapped all four of them, with Kyoshi’s hand holding Rangi’s that placed over the blanket. The view took her back when Rangi was little, sleeping between her and Junsik. A soft smile carved onto her face as she couldn't imagine any of them without each other.

The only thought she could comprehend was that her daughter and Kyoshi were finally home. They _all_ were.

Hei-Ran remembered those words Junsik said years ago and it was true.

_Their_ love will always flow throughout eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea of giving sweet nicknames in Korean, soooooo Hei-Rannie it is!
> 
> And yes, I still want them to have two babies (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


End file.
